jagexfandomcom-20200214-history
Chess (Original)
Chess was one of the original Jagex games. It was one of the first games Jagex made. It was based on chess and was remade again on FunOrb (still as Chess). It was also promised that it would be remade in Burthorpe Games Room. Description Its description read: Chess Play the classic game here, against other people across the internet. Part of the Castle-GamesDomain multiplayer games suite Gameplay Objective of Chess To win the game, you must capture (checkmate) your opponent's king. How to play Each player takes it turn to move. White moves first. Pieces you can move are indicated with a flashing blue circle. To make a move just click on a piece, and then click on the square you wish to move to. No 2 pieces may occupy the same space. If you land one of your pieces on top of your opponents piece, your opponents piece is removed from the board. Piece movement The pieces can move as follows: King - 1 square in any direction Queen - Any number of squares in any direction Rook - Any number of squares vertically or horizontally Bishop - Any number of squares diagonally Knight - 2 squares in a straight line, followed by 1 square to the side. (i.e moves in an L shape). The knight may also jump over pieces in it's path Pawn - 1 square forwards. Or optionally 2 squares on it's first move. If capturing another piece it must move 1 square diagonally forwards. Checkmate A king that may be taken next move is in 'check'. If your king is in check you must either. 1) Move it to safety. 2) Put a piece between the attacker and king, 3) Capture the attacking piece. If none of these are possible the king is in 'checkmate' and the other player has won. Stalemate The game is declared a draw or 'stalemate' if any of the following happens. 1) A player cannot move, and their king is not in check. 2) 50 moves are made with no captures, or pawns being moved. Castling Castling is a special move in which both the rook and king are moved at the same time. Move the king 2 spaces towards the rook, and the rook is then placed on the square immediately on the other side of the king. Castling is only allowed if: 1) Neither the king or rook has been moved, 2) There are no pieces between the king and rook, 3) The king is not in check before, after or during castling. Promoting pawns If a pawn manages to reach the opposite side of the board you may promote it to any piece of your choice except a king! Usually a queen since this is the most powerful piece. En-passant A pawn which makes the optional 2 square move such that it lands horizontally adjacent to an enemy pawn may optionally be taken by the opponent as if it had only moved one square. Category:Old Jagex Software